A printer of this type is known, in which the ink jet head is monochrome and the alternative head is also an ink jet head, but can print several colors and can be mounted as an alternative to the monochrome head on the carriage of the printer. The control device is adapted to recognize the type of head mounted and to control it both in the case of the monochrome head and in the case of the head printing several colors.
A printer with two ink jet printing heads, one of the monochrome type and another of the multicolor type, is also known, the two heads being mounted together on the carriage and being controlled and actuated by one single control device.
A wire printer is also known, on which one printing head of a series of printing heads, respectively of the type having 9, 18 or 24 wires, can be mounted. For the relevant control, a specialized control device for the head having 9, 18 or 24 wires must be mounted actually on the printer.
The printers of the prior art use alternative printing heads which are different with respect to several features, such as the color of the ink and/or the number of dots of the printing matrix, but which use the same technology. These printers therefore have the advantages and the disadvantages associated with the technology of the heads that can be used. E.g. ink jet printers, although displaying optimum print quality, involve relatively high overall costs for the head and ink and therefore for each character printed. It is moreover impossible to produce "carbon" copies, as required in banking. Printers with wire heads for their part have low printing costs and allow for the compilation of multiple copies, but offer a relatively mediocre print quality.